When I Look Back
by got-a-ping
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have been happily married for years and have three wonderful children. However, one of their kids is determined to find some dirt on her parents once she starts to attend William McKinley High School.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated. Bonus points to whoever gets the other TV show reference.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miss The Way You Dress<strong>

September 2032

A young, very short brunette was sitting alone in the school library trying to pass some time since she was avoiding the cafeteria. Although she was happy to have started at the high school, she was still a little concerned about making friends. She was quite the opposite of shy actually. The girl was so loud and had such an in-your-face demeanor that many people were put off. However, she was determined to make the best of the new year and new school. Maybe she would reinvent herself a little, of course she would not be giving up on her desire to join the Glee club.

The young girl was wondering through the aisles of the librarian when the old librarian came up to her. "Already studying? It is the first day you know." The librarian was used to new students hiding out amongst the books in an attempt to avoid eating in the crowded cafeteria.

"Oh, well. If you must know I was attempting to formulate a plan to ensure a place for me in New Directions. Both my parents were members when they attended this very school." Smiling widely at the reminder of all the stories the girl had heard from her parents. Since 2013, New Directions had been gaining popularity every year. They won Nationals multiple years in a row and surpassed the Cheerios in popularity. This was only to be expected after Sue Sylvester left William McKinley High School in her attempts to become a political figure. Since so many students wanted to join the glee club the current director who replaced Will Schuester was forced to make cuts. Although it went against the original New Directions' policy it was the only way to insure that the best singers made it into the group.

"Well a family legacy. That's a lot to live up to."

"Ma'am, I am a Berry. I can easily surpass what it is to be expected." The young Berry said without sounding conceited.

"What year did you parents graduate?"

"2013, the year New Directions won Nationals for the first time. I am proud to say that my mother was probably the main reason that the team won. Why do you ask?" The librarian had started to walk down one of the other aisles and prompted the short girl to follow her. After a brief moment of searching the librarian found something she was sure would intrigue the future member of New Directions. She handed a slim book to the girl and watched the younger girl's eyes widen in delight.

"This is fantastic. The yearbook from when my parents graduated. Surprisingly they both lost theirs although I have my suspicions that they do not want me to see the silly comments that their friends had written in the back pages." The girl quickly flipped open the book looking for the page that belonged to New Directions. There was a large group shot in the middle of the page. In the front row standing right next to each and holding hands were Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Berry was wearing, as usual, a very short skirt and a strange argyle sweater that had a dolphin on it.

"There she is, my mom who saved the day for the club." The librarian looked on in amusement since she was slightly curious. The young brunette pointed to the one and only Quinn Fabray. To say the librarian was confused was an understatement.

"I thought Rachel Berry was the great diva singer for the club. At least she was most of the time that she was here."

"Wait." The young girl asked in utter shock. The librarian worked at William McKinley when her parents went to the school. "You know my parents?"

"Sure, I had just started working here and both of those young ladies, at least they were at the time, were sitting at that table working on some project." The librarian indicated a table a few feet away from where the pair was standing.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback – September 2012<em>

"_Rachel," Quinn whined, "it's the first day of school. Why do we have to be in the library? And why did you make me come with you? Doesn't Finn spend all his time with you now? I mean he did dump me for you." Quinn continued to pout as she played with the corner of the paper Rachel was writing on._

"_Quinn you know as well as I that we could have won Nationals last year if we had been more prepared. While I did enjoy working on the original songs I feel as if we were a tad rushed in the process. So this year, we are going to start working on our music selection as soon as possible."_

"_Oh please, we all know that something is gonna happen and we are going to have to come up with something in a crunch. Besides crunch time is when we do our best work. And you still didn't answer why I am here with you Berry instead of Finn."_

"_If you must know, Finn and I decided that it would be in both of our best interest if we dissolved our relationship before someone got hurt. We concluded that we are not mean to be together. So, I selected you out of the other members of Glee club because I strongly value your opinion and I believe that you will take it seriously unlike some of our other members."_

"_So, Finn dumped you?"_

"_Is that all you got out of what I said Quinn. And no, Finn did not dump me. I dumped him. He is just too emotionally immature. I should be more important than a video game." Rachel was beginning to get flustered by her more truthful answer about Finn. "I need someone that will support me in my endeavors and value my opinions. They would need to challenge me when necessary yet also know when to leave me to my thoughts."_

"_Rachel, you aren't writing a personal ad. How about we refocus here so that I can go eat lunch with S and B."_

_The librarian walked by and noticed that there were actual students using the library on the first day of school. "Do you girls need anything?" She asked politely._

"_No thank you. If you do not mind me asking, are you new? I don't recognize you to be honest."_

"_Today is my first day actually. I'm Ms. Grove. Fell free to come find me if you need anything."_

"_Thank you Ms. Grove." Both girls said simultaneously._

"_See Quinn, we are already working as a unit. This is going to be an awesome year."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Those girls spent a lot of time in this library. They would be planning songs and on more than one occasion I caught them making out behind the bookshelves. Young love. Well, if you need anything else come get me. It's Mrs. Webster now by the way." Mrs. Webster walked away from the shorter girl and made her way back to the circulation desk.<p>

"Wait till I get home." The girl said as she marched out of the library.

* * *

><p>The end of the day was vast approaching which could only mean one thing. Auditions for New Directions. There was a long line of students waiting to join the very popular club.<p>

"Next," a disembodied voice shouted from behind the closed door to the choir room. "Jaime Berry you're up."

Jaime walked into the room with an air of confidence. She had been in voice and dance lessons since she was three months old. All she needed to do was calm down and focus.

"What are you singing?" The director for New Directions, Mr. Jameson, asked.

"Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready." Jaime walked into the middle of the room and prepared herself to sing her heart out. She remembered all the advice her mom and mama gave her before she left for school that morning. She opened her mouth and belted out the song with as much emotion as she could muster.

_Pack up_

_I'm straight_

_Enough_

_Oh, say say say_

_Oh, say say say_

_Oh, say say say_

_Oh, say say say_

_Oh, say say say_

_Wait, they don't love you like i love you_

_Wait, they don't love you like i love you_

_Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait! _

_They don't love you like i love you..._

_Made off_

_Don't stray_

_My kind's your kind _

_I'll stay the same_

_Pack up_

_Don't stray_

_Oh, say say say_

_Oh, say say say_

_Wait! they don't love you like i love you_

_Wait! they don't love you like i love you_

_Ma-a-a-aps, wait!_

_They don't love you like i love you..._

_Wait! they don't love you like i love you_

_Ma-a-a-aps, wait!_

_They don't love you like i love you..._

_Wait, they don't love you like i love you_

_Wait, they don't love you like i love you_

_Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait! _

_They don't love you like i love you..._

_Wait, they don't love you like i love you_

_Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!_

_They don't love you like i love you..._

"Excellent," Mr. Jameson said while clapping for the singer. "The new member list will be posted by the end of the week. Have a nice day." Jaime was disappointed that she did not get an answer the second she was done singing. Of course her confidence was not shaken in the slightest. She was a Berry after all. Jaime left the school and headed home preparing exactly how she was going to use her new information from the library against her parents.

* * *

><p>Jaime strutted through the door to her house ready to give her parents the verbal beating she had always anticipated. As the oldest child she always got a lot of crap from her parents about being responsible and taking school seriously. Why waist an opportunity like this when it was handed to you on a silver platter?<p>

"Hey Mama, how was your day at work?" Jaime asked with a sweetness that clearly had an ulterior motive. After graduating from high school, Rachel Berry's life took an unexpected turn. She ended up at Julliard, just like everyone expected, but decided to major in drama with a minor in music. As soon as Rachel graduated she ended up joining a few Broadway musicals. Just like most people predicted, Rachel ended up being the star of several shows. She was quickly asked to work in a few movies that ended up very successful. Although Rachel did not like to brag unnecessarily, the movies were very profitable.

One day, Rachel retired from the world of flashing lights and celebrity. And it was all thanks to Quinn Fabray. Rachel and Quinn had been together since senior year of high school. Quinn went to New York University so that she could be close to Rachel. Quinn majored in English then followed Rachel out to Los Angeles when she moved. The blonde was not about to lose another person who meant so much to her and Rachel did as much as she could in return for Quinn. Before the girls moved to LA, and right after they graduated college, they were married in New York. Three years later the married couple moved to Los Angeles. That same year was the year they decided to start a family and had Jamie. As time passed they decided to have two more children to complete their family. Quinn earned her doctorate degree in English while watching their kids since she was able to study full time while Rachel worked in movies.

Now Rachel owned her own theater. She offered acting and singing classes to everyone from adults to children. In all honesty, Rachel and Quinn never needed to work another day in their lives but they both got bored easily. Plus they did not want their children to become spoiled with too much attention of material goods. As Rachel would tell any person who asked, the benefits of being your own boss far outweighed having to be a celebrity. She was able to be home everyday to see her kids as soon as they got out of school. They may not always like it but Rachel believed it was important to establish a stable and supportive family life for her children to develop properly.

"Alright spill. You are only this nice when you want something. Haven't I told you multiple times that the proper way to approach a person is with honesty and trust that they will be fair in their response?" Rachel asked her oldest daughter while she eyed her suspiciously.

"You are absolutely right Mama. But I have no ulterior motive. I just wanna make sure that you had an awesome day." All the better to make you embarrassed my dear.

"I actually had a lovely day sweetheart. Thank you for asking. Now if you would be so kind as to go out to the bus stop so you can walk your brother and sister back to the house."

"You got it." The younger brunette walked out of the door trying to seem as helpful as possible. Rachel knew her oldest daughter was up to something but jumping to conclusions would do her no good. She was just going to have to wait and see what her daughter had planned.

* * *

><p>Jamie was sitting on the curb waiting for her younger brother and sister when her neighbor walked over to get his younger siblings too.<p>

"Hey Jamie," the boy said when he approached the girl. "you got pick up the siblings duty too?"

"Oh hey Logan. I got some awesome dirt on my parents so I want to milk it for all it's worth. Ya know, catch them by surprise and all."

"Do I get to know this dirt?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you Logan Hudson! You would run start back to your dad and tell him all about it. Then he would call Mama or worse Mom and you would ruin my entire plan!"

"Chill out Berry. I wouldn't tell my dad."

"Whatever Hudson. You would totally tell like that I time I told you about how I tricked Lily into stealing the cookies. You told your dad. Then Uncle Finn called my mom and you know what happened. I got grounded for a month. A whole month. No way I'm telling you this."

"Fine don't tell me. I don't care." Logan tried to pull off a non-caring look but easily failed at it. It seemed that Finn did not have any recessive genes for pulling off a cool and relaxed look.

The pair sat in silence until the bus with the elementary school kids arrived. Out of the bus hopped a blonde girl, a redhead little boy, and two brunette twin boys.

"Lily. Hunter," Jaime called to get her younger siblings attention. The blonde girl and redhead boy ran up to their older sister and started rapidly talking at the same time. It was one of the many traits that Rachel passed on to her children. The little girl was going on and on about how amazing her first day of fifth grade was. Hunter on the other hand was holding off on describing his first day of sixth grade.

"Brody and Benjamin, this way dudes," Logan called to his younger brothers. The twins came running over and tackled their brother to the ground.

"Sixth graders rule!" The twins shouted at the same time while their brother tried to get up.

"Bye Logan," the three Berries shouted at the same time as they headed back to their house.

* * *

><p>"Mama," the youngest Berries shouted the second they busted through the door. Rachel hugged her kids then ordered them to start working on their homework. While the children were working on their homework Rachel started to cook dinner. After college, Rachel finally started to learn how to cook. It was a slow process at first but she eventually was able to master how to make perfect vegan meals. It seemed a perfect devotion to take-out places did not stop Rachel from mastering every skill she wanted to try.<p>

Just as Rachel was setting the plates on the kitchen table the front door opened. "Rachie, I'm home." Quinn shouted doing her best _I Love Lucy_ show impersonation. "Dinner smells good and I am starving."

Rachel gave her wife a quick peck on the cheek before she removed Quinn's bags and indicated she should sit down. "How was your day at the university? Teach any future brilliant scholars?"

"Babe, we have been in session for a couple weeks now. If anything interesting happened I would be utterly surprised. However, I did get some of my students interested in writing for the school newspaper."

"Look at you using your charm to positively influence others. I am so proud." Rachel jokingly wiped away at pretend tears.

"Oh hush," Quinn said then lightly slapped her wife's arm. "How was everyone's first day?" All three children burst out into simultaneous chatter. Despite the noise and confusion Quinn was still able to understand everyone. "Lily that sounds amazing that you get to have a class pet. I'm sure you will come up with a cool name for it. Jaime, stop acting like you aren't worried about your audition. We all know you are on the inside." Jaime scowled at this comment and was very ready to use her secret weapon now. "Last but not least, Hunter. If you keep losing your pencils then I will make you tie it to string and wear it around your neck. It's the first day. How did you lose them all? You know what don't answer that. Knowing you, you probably threw them at the teacher or something. We might make you stop hanging out with Uncle Puck for a little bit." Hunter looked absolutely devastated but realized his mother was joking when Quinn started laughing and pointed to Hunter's face.

"So Mom," Jaime began in a very foreboding tone. "I was in the library today and guess who I ran into. Mrs. Webster. Do you remember her?" Quinn shot her daughter a quizzical look. "Oh how silly of me. She was Ms. Grove when you guys went to school." The look on Quinn's face was priceless. Her eyes bugged out and a slight blush was starting to form on her cheeks. "Boy, she was telling me the funniest stories. Like how she would catch you and Mama making out behind bookshelves."

"I knew you were up to something Jaime Berry. What your mother and I did in our childhood has nothing to do with what we expect from you." Rachel began her rant immediately. She had predicted Jaime was about to unleash some new information and had prepared accordingly. Although she had not planned for this, Rachel was able to use another action plan for this purpose. Quinn continued to sputter and open and close her mouth repeatedly. "Now, there were times that your mother and I let things get a little out of hand but we were much older than you. Therefore, we expect that you will not think for a moment that our past behavior is license for you to do whatever you please."

Once Rachel finished her rather stern lecture Quinn decided to get a word in edge wise. "Yeah," was all she was able to come up with though.

"Mama you suck the fun out of everything." Hunter and Lily started to laugh at their sister's defeat but stopped once the older girl rounded a very scary glare on them.

Everyone ate the rest of the dinner in silence. Jaime was stewing in her defeat. Hunter and Lily were trying, and on occasion failing, to suppress their laughter while Quinn and Rachel attempted to hold back the blushes that were rising on their faces from remembering their high school days. Once the kids were finished eating Quinn gave them permission to go do whatever when she said, "be free my children."

"Nice save babe," Quinn said then pecked her wife on the cheek. "Still saving me today. You know that reminds of the time we first got busted making out in the library. Poor Ms. Grove."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback – January 2013<em>

"_Rachel why do you keep dragging me here? Better question. Why do I keep coming?" Quinn was once again putting up a lame attempt to distract Rachel from the fact that she loved every minute with the short brunette. Although Quinn made a New Year's resolution to try and be more open to people, it was a little difficult with Rachel. Not that Rachel made Quinn feel the need to hide herself. It was more like Quinn was afraid that Rachel would want nothing to do with the short-haired blonde when she found out the dreaded secret._

_Quinn Fabray was in love with a girl. And not just in love, head over heels in love. Plus, that girl was Rachel Berry._

"_Quinn we have been friends for months now. I know when you are lying to me and this is one of those times. You love hanging out with me." Quinn gulped at the word love. It was one of the scariest words in her book at the time. "Besides, I have something very, very important I want to tell you and it requires privacy."_

_Rachel dragged Quinn through the library to one particular table. "Now Quinn, do you know where we are?"_

_Quinn knew it was a trick question. There was the obvious answer, the library, but Rachel knew that. So, there was definitely another answer that was the one the girl wanted. Quinn did not want to take to long thinking and look dumb. "The library," she blurted out suddenly._

"_Yes MOTO. That's Master of the Obvious by the way. But more importantly we are at the table we sat at the first time we came to the library." Quinn knew there was a better answer and that seemed relatively obvious. In her defense, all the tables looked the same though. The blonde kept nodding her head like she was waiting for Rachel to say more. Quinn was so distracted by the head bobbing that she did not notice Rachel begin to move closer to her. Within seconds, the two were kissing._

_Quinn could barely believe what was happening. After a millisecond of thinking Quinn realized she needed to start kissing back. So in true Steve Holt fashion the blonde ex-cheerleader kissed Rachel then pumped her fists in the air. The pair continued to stay lip-locked until the librarian spotted them._

"_Girls, this is not the place to swap saliva," the librarian said as she broke the lovebirds apart. She sent them on their way and realized it would probably be a long year because of those two._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Good times." Rachel said then laughed at her wife. "Your face when the librarian told us to stop. I wish I had a camera for that moment."<p>

"Make fun of me all you want babe, but you were as equally disappointed."

"I had just landed the hottest girl in school. How dare she break us apart during that precious second."

"It's been years since that happened but I still love how upset you get about it. That makes me feel loved."

"Anything for the love of my life." Rachel replied then watched Quinn get up to clean the dishes. Leaving the room, Rachel headed upstairs to make sure her children had not killed each other or destroyed anything valuable.

Checking on the kids went a lot better than Rachel had expected. No one was fighting over a toy, book, or other object so that meant it was a good day at the Berry house. Rachel headed back downstairs to chat with her wife. "Lucy Berry, I demand to see you right now."

"Why do you have to call me Lucy? You know I hate that." Quinn skulked into the living room to sit next to her wife. She had put on her pout just to add the dramatics.

"But it's so pretty and sounds better than Quinn Berry. I mean my last name is amazing you it's your name that is the problem."

"So humble."

"Putting aside the antics. What are we going to do about Jaime? She now has unlimited access to the librarian and other school faculty who may remember some of our not so shining moments."

"I'll go talk to her right this very second." Quinn rushed out of the room just so that she would not have to be called Lucy again.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into her eldest daughter's room and took a seat on the edge of her bed. "So Jaime, your mama and I were talking and we just wanted to tell you that you probably should just drop the whole embarrassing your parents thing."<p>

"Oh really? And why is that Mom? Afraid I'll find something?"

Quinn unfortunately fell for her daughter's trap and blurted out something she would later regret. "You couldn't find out any good dirt on us even if we gave you a list of all the people to talk too. In fact, I'd like to see you try." Quinn's eyes bugged out for a second time that evening as soon as she realized what she said.

"I'll accept that challenge. You need to go now Mom, I have things to plan." Quinn slowly shuffled out of the room and went back to the living room. Rachel watched her wife approach and knew that somehow Quinn had messed up.

"What did you do?" Rachel decided that now was not the time to be eloquent when speaking. Finding out what Quinn did wrong was like ripping off a band-aid. It needed to be done fast.

"I may have encouraged Jaime to perhaps attempt to find information on us that might cause embarrassment in the future." Quinn sheepishly explained to her wife while looking at the ground. It was best not to look Rachel in the eyes during a time like this.

"Well," Rachel began in a very resigned tone, "let's hope she doesn't find out anything too bad."

"No worries honey. We weren't that bad as teenagers." Rachel just gave Quinn a look that said yeah, right. The pair sighed since they knew it would be a long time before Jaime would give up her quest. Yet another trait that she got from Rachel. "Maybe no one remembers us." Quinn suggested in a vain attempt to alleviate her own anxiety.

"Baby you know I love you but you do some pretty dumb stuff for a college professor."

"Yeah, I know."

At the top of the stairs, Jaime was sitting and listening to her parents conversation. That entire talk proved to her that there was information to be found. Jaime laughed menacingly and said, "Game on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated. It seems I made an error in the date for one of my flashbacks. It should be September 2011 for the first flashback, January 2012 for the second flashback and 2012 as the year that New Directions won Nationals. Sorry about the mistake.**

**Revenge of the Children**

September 2032

It was a bright and wonderful Saturday morning in Lima, Ohio. This meant it was a perfect day to attempt to completely embarrass her parents. Jaime had learned from her mother that there was a whole list of people who worked, and possibly attended, William McKinley High School that had dirt on her parents. Now it was only a matter of finding those people and forcing them to tell her stories. Jaime had decided that the best way to defeat her parents was to team up with her younger brother and sister. Their relative innocence would become her secret weapon.

Quinn was watching her daughter like a hawk. After the blonde revealed more information than she should have, Rachel put Quinn in charge of dealing with this disaster. Hopefully, she would learn to stop jumping at bait and spilling the beans on some things. Jaime was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and smiling innocently at her mother. It was a look the young brunette had mastered after years of practice. Quinn looked at her daughter and knew what that look meant. While her smile was innocent, the girl's eyes showed that she was planning something devious.

The youngest Berries, along with Rachel, finally wandered down the steps. After college and her movie career, Rachel ended her daily routine of working out early in the morning. She determined that having young children was enough exercise for one person. "Good morning my lovely family," Rachel said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Good morning Mama." Jaime began in a sickly sweet tone. "I was hoping that Hunter, Lily, and I could go to the park. Is that okay Mom?" Quinn was once again eyeing her daughter suspiciously. Jaime never volunteered to hang out with her younger siblings on the weekend. Quinn quickly determined that her daughter was planning to involve her younger siblings in the latest scheme.

"Go right ahead honey. I'm sure your brother and sister are very grateful that you want to take them." Quinn spoke pointedly to indicate that she wanted her younger children to say thank you.

"Thank you Jaime," the redhead boy and blonde girl shouted at the same time. They hugged their sister then raced back upstairs to get dressed.

Quinn was still extremely suspicious. She was beginning to think that she needed to get back into her head cheerleader days so she could think like her daughter. The older blonde had changed a lot since her high school days and slightly regretted that she had to use some of those skills to out smart her daughter.

"Jaime why don't you pack some food for your brother and sister since they probably won't want to eat anything now." Rachel instructed her daughter since she had a feeling Quinn was lost in her own little world. Jaime willingly hopped up and started making sandwiches. Quinn started to have a glazed look over her face which told everyone she was spaced out. "Quinn!" Rachel shouted then waved her hand in front of Quinn's face.

"Huh what. Sorry Rach were you asking me something."

"I can't believe you. The day just started and you already are ignoring me."

"No, no, no, no. Absolutely not babe. I'm not ignoring you. How about I make you some breakfast? How does that sound?" Quinn asked panic stricken as she started scrambling around starting to make a vegan breakfast. Jaime looked over her shoulder and spotted her mother smiling wickedly. The younger brunette simply rolled her eyes and chuckled at how easily her mama manipulated her mom. Once again, Quinn had gotten played by one of her family members. At least this time it would only lead to breakfast and paying attention and not getting the adults into trouble.

Hunter and Lily came bounding down the steps sounding like a herd of elephants. They were quickly ushered out of the house, along with Jaime, and sent to the park.

"Alright Quinn, what are you thinking?" Rachel asked a little concerned since her wife had not behaved in this manner since high school when she would create multiple insidious plans.

"You know how when you play Stratego it is all about thinking like your opponent?" Rachel nodded like what Quinn was saying actually related to events that happened earlier in the day. "Right so, Jaime is thinking like I would when I went to high school."

"Quinn," Rachel interrupted, "your parents would have kicked you out if you tried to find dirt on them or even attempt to embarrass them in anyway."

"I know that. At least my father would have but my mom got better. I mean she comes over for dinner now all the time."

"Sweetheart, I know that. What I meant was that when your mom was still with your father, she was completely different. Now, I'm proud to have her as my mother-in-law and I wouldn't have it any other way. Before we get into an argument, what else were you going to tell me."

"Ok so like I was saying," Quinn decided that Rachel was right about her father. He was a jerk and probably would have kicked her out. Although, she was annoyed that Rachel interrupted her mid-rant. That could be properly processed later though. "Stratego and high school. When we went to high school I would always have to compete with other girls to maintain my head cheerleader position. Just so you get the picture of how devious and evil I could be, I need to tell you a story."

_Flashback – October 2008_

_Freshman year and Quinn Fabray was determined to make it on to the Cheerios. She was going to be popular since she did not plan on wasting all of the effort that she put into transforming herself. This was her year and soon it would be her school. Quinn walked into the school and found a long line of freshman girls waiting to sign up for tryouts. Sue Sylvester had yet to post the list. She wanted to watch the the new girls squirm while they waited. It was an easy way to filter out the less-willed girls from the cream of the crop. At least that is the way Sue described the process._

_Quinn saw the long line and decided that she was not going to wait at the back. Step one to taking over as the most popular person in the school was to gather a following and induce slight fear. The blonde stood by her locker and watched the people walking by. Just when she was about to give up finding a sidekick in that part of the school, Quinn spotted a short, fiery Latina shouting at a jock._

"_Who the hell do you think you are talking to this girl like that. If you even so much as look at her again I will beat you till your mama is gonna have to change your diaper for the rest of your miserable existence. Get the hell out of here before I change my mind about letting you go." The girl pushed the significantly larger jock and glared at him until he walked away. The Latina grabbed the hand of a blonde girl standing nearby and led her back into the line waiting to sign up. Quinn approved of the girl. She was compassionate yet fierce and protective at the same time; exactly what Quinn wanted._

_Quinn marched up to the new girl while she attempted to look like she owned the place. Her head bitch attitude was not perfect but it would do for now. "Hey you," Quinn said while she tapped the girl on the shoulder._

"_I know you did not just tap my shoulder and call me you. My name is not you." The Latina was just about to start throwing punches when the taller blonde girl put her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Almost instantly the Latina girl stopped moving and calmed down slightly. "Santana, my name is Santana."_

"_Alright Santana. We're friends now."_

"_I dunno where you come from, but in my world, I don't become friends with someone just because they said to."_

"_I figured you might say something like that but I know what you want and how to get you just that. Santana, you want to become a Cheerio. And do you really think that waiting in this line is going to get you that?"_

"_It's the only way to sign up to tryout."_

"_Not necessarily." Quinn replied with a smirk since she knew Santana was now intrigued._

"_Now you're talking. What do you want to do, oh new best friend?"_

"_Santana? I thought I was your best friend." The tall blonde said in shock and looked like she was about to cry._

"_Brittany your still my best friend. I was only kidding with this girl. I mean I don't even know her name and I know tons of stuff about you. So, how could she be my best friend? And I would never replace you; you're too special to me." Santana was hugging Brittany by the time she was finished speaking. "Anywhere I go you are gonna go too."_

"_Brittany, I'm Quinn." Quinn realized that Brittany was a little bit different from everyone else. Despite being different, it was clear that the tall blonde was very sweet and only had the best intentions. "Now that you know my name we can all be friends. So, who wants to join the Cheerios?" Both girls smiled at Quinn and waited for her to reveal this great plan. "We aren't going to wait for Coach Sylvester to come to us. We are going to go to her. My older sister used to be the head cheerleader for most of her time here. She told me that Coach Sylvester liked to pick cheerleaders based on certain characteristics. One of those characteristics is determination. So,we are going to go into her office and ask for the sign up sheet. That way, she will see us before everyone else and we will tryout first. It's a win-win."_

_Santana smiled mischievously at Quinn. "You know blondie, I think we are gonna be good friends after all." The trio left the line and headed down the hallway towards Coach Sylvester's office. Unbeknownst to the girls, a shorter redhead girl had overheard their entire conversation. The redhead decided that she was going to follow the trio. She was going to either capitalize on their plan or eliminate them as competition._

_Shortly after leaving the line by the sign-up sheets, the trio and their shadow made it to Sue Sylvester's office. Once the three brave girls entered the office, the redhead stood by the door so she could listen to the conversation. This way she would be able to see if demanding to sign up would work out for the best or if she should simply go back to the line._

"_Coach Sylvester?" Quinn asked tentatively. Approaching Sue was probably one of the scariest things that she had ever done._

_Sue looked up from her journal and stared at the girls standing in front of her. Coach Sylvester had to admit that they looked like perfect candidates for the Cheerios. She could only hope that the next words out of their mouthes would not make her hate the kids' guts. "Who are you and what do you want?"_

"_I'm Quinn Fabray. My sister used to be your head cheerleader."_

"_And I care because?" Sue asked on the verge of kicking the girls out of her office._

"_I'm going to be your new head cheerleader."_

"_I already have a head cheerleader."_

"_I know that. It's a girl who is graduating this year. So next year I'll be your head cheerleader."  
><em>

"_And who says that I want you to be a Cheerio."_

"_Coach Sylvester, a good head cheerleader needs to be able to get people to do what she wants. I just met these two girls and now I have them following me around." Sue was impressed and Santana was getting pissed. "Besides look at me. I'm hot and the perfect image of a head cheerleader. Santana would make a great second in command and it is clear from how Brittany looks like she is a great dancer." Sue eyed Brittany and Santana before nodding her head in agreement. "So Coach, how about you just hand over that sign-up sheet and then we can get out of your hair."  
><em>

"_You know what Q, I like you. You think outside the box and you aren't afraid to take chances. Although you should be afraid of me, but once you're on the team I can fix that problem. Here's the sheet. Sign your name and get out." The trio quickly scribbled their names on the list and ran out of the room._

_Outside of the room the redhead girl was shocked that the trio had actually succeeded. She was incredibly pissed at the girls. The redhead marched up to Quinn and roughly turned her around. "What the hell was that." She shouted in the blonde's face._

"_Who are you?" Quinn asked indignantly. How dare some unknown person speak to her like that._

"_I'm your competition bitch." The redhead slapped Quinn as hard as she could. Santana saw what happened and was about to rip that girl to shreds. Sure Quinn just acted like a total jerk but they were friends now and Santana always protected her friends. As soon as Santana took one step forward, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand to stop the fiery Latina._

_Quinn was utterly furious. She went into a blind rage and did the first thing that came to mind. Walking down the hallway was one of the guys who just joined the hockey team. He was carrying a purple slushie while minding his own business. Quinn marched up to the boy and ripped the slushie out of his hand. Stomping back to the girl, Quinn got very close to her face. "Don't ever touch, speak, or even look at me again. I will make your life hell." She spitted out with a scary amount of venom. Quinn took half a step back then dumped the slushie all over the redhead girl's hair and clothes. Quinn smirked then walked away as if nothing happened._

_End Flashback_

"Quinn," Rachel began completely shocked. "You started slushie facials. I thought it was Dave Karofsky."

"Dave was the new hockey player with the slushie. I guess after he saw me it do it to that poor girl, he just went with it. I never slushied anybody after that day though. I felt awful even though I didn't act like it. Rachel if I had known then what I know now, I never would have gone to Coach Sylvester's office in the first place." Quinn was on the verge of tears by the time she finished speaking to Rachel. The blonde always hated bringing up memories from when she was in high school. She spent three years torturing Rachel for no reason and she hated herself for it.

"Don't cry honey. You know that if you never joined the Cheerios then you would have never dated Finn. And if you did not date Finn then you would have had no reason to join the Glee club. And if you never joined the Glee club then you and I would never have met. So it all worked out in the end."

"You always know what to say."

"It's my infallible logic. Hard to beat perfection." Rachel shrugged like it was no big deal then suddenly burst into laughter. Quinn joined her and all of the blonde's horrible feelings melted away while she enjoyed that moment with her wife. "Now, I believe you and I have an important date with the bedroom considering the kids are out of the house."

Jaime had walked her brother and sister to the park in silence. It was only at the end of the street but the silence made the walk feel like it was an eternity. "Can we sing or something," Hunter asked because he hated the silence.

"Sure, I could use the practice and Mama may stop making us watch those old tapes if we keep up with our voice lessons. What do you want to sing Hunter?" Jaime was willing to acquiesce to her brother's request since she wanted to be on his good side.

"That song that Mom likes. You know the one with the line about having music in you. I like that song." Hunter replied while Lily nodded her head in agreement.

"_You've Got The Music In You._" Lily supplied to speed up the process of the three of them singing. Lily and Hunter started off the song so that Jaime could come in during the chorus.

_One, Two, One, Two, Three, OW!_

_Wake up kids_

_We've got the dreamers disease _

_Age 14_

_We got you down on your knees _

_So polite_

_We're busy still saying please _

_Fair-enemies_

_Who when you're down ain't your friend _

_Every night_

_We smash a Mercedes-Benz _

_First we run_

_And then we laugh till we cry _

_But when the night is falling _

_You cannot find the light (light)_

_If you feel your dreams are dying _

_Hold tight _

_You've got the music in you _

_Don't let go _

_You've got the music in you _

_One dance left _

_This world is gonna pull through _

_Don't give up _

_You've got a reason to live _

_Can't forget _

_We only get what we give _

_I'm comin' home baby. Year Tops. Give It To Me Now._

_Four A.M. _

_We ran a miracle mile _

_We're flat broke _

_But hey we do it in style _

_The bad rich _

_God's flying in for your trial _

_But when the night is falling _

_And you cant find a friend (friend)_

_feel you tree is breaking _

_Just bend_

_You've got the music in you_

_Don't let go _

_You've got the music in you _

_One dance left _

_This world is gonna pull through _

_Don't give up _

_You've got a reason to live _

_Can't forget _

_We only get what we give _

_This whole damn world can fall apart _

_You'll be ok follow your heart _

_You're in harms way _

_I'm right behind _

_Now say you're mine _

_You've got the music in you_

_Don't let go _

_You've got the music in you _

_One dance left _

_This world is gonna pull through _

_Don't give up _

_You've got a reason to live _

_Can't forget _

_We only get what we give _

_Don't let go_

_I feel the music in you_

_Fly high _

_What's real can't die _

_You only get what you give _

_You're gonna get what you give_

_(Don't Give Up)_

_Just don't be afraid to live_

_Health insurance rip off lying _

_FDA big bankers buying _

_Fake computer crashes dining _

_Cloning well they're multiplying _

_(Don't Give Up)_

_Fashion shoots _

_with the aid of Beck and Hanson _

_Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson _

_You're all fakes _

_Run to your mansions _

_Come around _

_We'll kick your ass in! _

_Don't let go _

_One dance left_

"That was really good you guys," Jaime complimented her younger siblings. The group once again dropped back into walking in silence. Although, the did not have to wait long to reach the park.

The youngest kids played on the slides and swings for two hours before they remembered that they were hungry. Apparently a public park was so exciting that the youngest Berrys often forgot about food. Jaime forced her younger siblings to stop playing for at least a few minutes so they could have some food. Jaime did not want to go through another power point presentation about the importance of nutrition.

"How are the sandwiches?" Jaime asked while her brother and sister chomped away. She was just happy that they had finally stopped saying "nom-nom-nom" every time they took a bite.

"Delicious, thank you Jaime," Lily said while she popped the last part of her sandwich into her mouth.

"I have a very important question to ask you guys. How would you like to be part of a super secret mission?" Jaime was hoping the secrecy may entice her brother and sister into helping her.

Lily was just about to volunteer Hunter and herself when the boy shot his hand out and covered his sister's mouth. "Hang on Lily. What's in it for us Jaime?"

"Fine, I'll do your chores for a week as long as you don't tell Mom or Mama about this conversation. If you agree to help me then you get five bucks for every piece of information you get." The price was steep but it was the only way to ensure that Jaime would get what she wanted.

Hunter and Lily turned their backs to their older sister so they could conference in private. After a few seconds of rapid, hushed whispers the pair turned back around. "Deal," they said in unison. Even though they were a year apart in age, the young boy and girl acted as if they were fraternal twins. Jaime shook both her brother's and sister's hand to seal their agreement.

"So what's this super secret mission?" Hunter asked with a little bit of excitement in his voice. He always wanted to be a spy and this would be a perfect test for his abilities.

"I recently found out that Mom and Mama were not as perfect and well behaved in high school as they would like us to believe. So, I am going to do a little investigation because finding dirt on our parents could have endless rewards. You two are going to be in charge of finding out anything you can from the parental units while I investigate the school and the rest of our family. Someone has to know something and I will find out whatever it is that they know." Hunter and Lily looked at their sister like Jaime had lost her mind. They shrugged because they just got out of chores for a week so what did they care if their sister went off the deep end.

"I'm in and so is Lily," Hunter said because he knew Lily would not pass up the opportunity to earn money. It would also be a chance for Lily to capitalize on her supposed superb acting skills.

"Great, I'll do your chores but you guys better not tell anyone. Not Mom. Not Mama. And especially not Logan." The younger siblings nodded their heads then ran off to play on the monkey bars.

It was later in the afternoon before Hunter and Lily decided that they wanted to go back to the house. They realized that they were hungry again. Hunter and Lily were running back to the house as fast as they could. Jaime had challenged them to a race so she could walk alone to formulate plans. The brunette needed to make a list of people who would know things about her parents. It was a lot more difficult than it seemed because the girl's parents rarely talked about high school unless it was about New Directions. And even then she did not know all of the names for the old members, other than Finn Hudson of course.

Jaime saw her brother and sister rush into the house completely ignoring the mailbox. She opened the mailbox to find several bills and one interesting letter. It was a bright red envelope with the words "It's That Time Again" written across the back. Jaime looked at the return address and saw it came from a Mr. and Mrs. Mike Chang. She had a feeling that this was going to be the break that she needed.

"Mom," Jaime shouted as she walked into the house. "I got the mail." Quinn once again eyed her daughter suspiciously. The older blonde was not going to make another mistake by revealing too much to her daughter once again. Quinn took the mail from her daughter and immediately spotted the red envelope. Excitedly, Quinn ripped open the envelope to get to the letter inside. It was an invitation to a New Directions reunion. On the invitation was the usual expectations for an invite, it had the date, time, and place. But on the back of the paper was a list of all the members expected to attend and their contact information. Quinn put the invite down and ran upstairs to tell Rachel about the party.

Jaime waited until her mother was out of sight before she snatched up the paper. "That's a freebie." She said while she quickly jotted down the list on another sheet of paper.

"Rachel," Quinn shouted barely able to contain her excitement. "We got the New Directions invite. I'm so excited. It's gonna be awesome. Tina and Mike are hosting it this year so we have to go to New York."

"Quinn, can I see the invite?" Rachel had constantly suggested adding the club's updated contact information and she wanted to know if people finally gave into her brilliance.

"I didn't bring it upstairs." Quinn replied completely oblivious to the dangers of leaving the invitation around Jaime.

"Well, I hope you didn't leave Jaime near it."

Quinn was attempting to remember where Jaime was before the blonde dashed up the steps. "Oh no." Quinn shouted then ran back to the kitchen to stop Jaime. By the time Quinn was in the kitchen Jaime had already hid her copy of the contact information and was watching television.

Jaime needed to find a way to distract her mom before Quinn started to question what the brunette was doing. Even though Jaime was relatively devious, she was a terrible liar when it came to her mom. "So Mom, what was that letter you got so excited about."

"It's an invitation to the New Directions yearly reunion. We started to do them after we graduated from high school."

"Well how did you all agree to keep in touch like that?" Jaime was genuinely impressed that the club continually got together over the years.

_Flashback – June 2012_

_Graduation day was upon the current senior class of William McKinley High School. That meant that the members of New Directions were standing around chatting in their robes. "I think we should all keep in contact, maybe get together once a year." Tina suggested because she wanted nothing more in life than to keep in contact with the people who made her high school career so much better._

"_I completely agree," Rachel began as a way to start another one of her famous rants. "I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together as a team but more importantly as friends. I would have to insist that we keep in contact. I can prepare a power point presentation if not all of you are convinced."_

"_If it will make you shut up then I'm in," Santana said because she did not want Rachel to ruin her graduation day with an unnecessary rant. The rest of the team nodded in agreement then started to work out a schedule for their reunion locations and who would host them._

_End Flashback_

Jaime smiled wickedly as her mother finished telling the story. Finding dirt on her parents was going to be a lot easier than she first thought. Quinn was so distracted by her memories that she did not even notice Jaime leaving the room and reexamining her copy of the list. Now it was time to start making some phone calls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>If You Only Knew<strong>

Quinn was worried. Jaime had been surprisingly polite and quiet the last few days. It was disconcerting to say the least. The oldest child was currently sitting in the living room watching television since it was a weekday night.

"What do you think she is doing?" Quinn asked Rachel as quietly as she could.

"Watching television sweetheart." Rachel was beginning to get concerned by how paranoid Quinn had become.

"No, she is planning something. I can tell." Jaime started laughing at some joke that was on the television show.

"See Quinn, she is very involved in the show she is watching. Maybe she gave up on the whole embarrassing us thing." Quinn just rolled her eyes at how naïve her wife was being. "Oh come on, she hasn't done anything in several days and seems that school has provided a sufficient distraction. Stop worrying about it."

* * *

><p>Jaime had big plans for the next day. She was going to start calling people from the list on the reunion invitation. However, Jaime knew one thing. Her mother would get absolutely paranoid if she just sat around and pretended she lost interest. It was a few days ago that Jaime noticed Quinn staring at her across from the kitchen table. This really made the whole thing all the sweeter. Keeping a parent on edge and having something over them was every child's dream. All Jaime had to do was wait until the opportune time to start making the phone calls.<p>

Every Thursday at the Berry house was grocery shopping night. Usually the whole family went since not everyone was a vegan and Rachel would only buy vegan food if she was left alone. This night was going to be different. Rachel once again found her daughter sitting in the living room watching some silly comedy show.

"Do you ever do homework Jaime?" Rachel asked once she sat down next to her oldest daughter.

"At the end of the day in school I have study hall. Basically you have to sit there and not talk so I do my homework. And it is only the third week of school. All the hard stuff gets assigned later. Duh."

"Alright smartypants. What are you watching?"

"I dunno."

"You've been sitting here for at least half an hour and you have no idea what you are watching."

"That sounds about right."

"You really are your mom's daughter. You know that right?"

"Great minds and all that wonderfulness." Jaime replied without breaking eye contact with the television.

"Well my darling daughter, are you going to get ready so we can go grocery shopping?"

"I don't really feel like going today. How about everyone but me goes and I stay here and watch t.v."

"If you don't go then you get no say in what we all decide to purchase."

"I can live with that." Rachel just shrugged at her daughter's lackadaisical manner. The older brunette ushered her youngest children and wife out the door before they could protest.

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy Rachel? We are about to leave our daughter who is conspiring against us in the house all by herself. Someone needs to stay behind and watch her." Quinn was making attempts to run back into the house but Rachel continuously grabbed her wife's arm and redirected the blonde to the car.<p>

"Is this going to be a thing with you know. Every time Jaime watches television she is actually up to no good."

"Yes, yes it is."

"That is ridiculous Quinn. Now get in the car and drive to the grocery store."

"But Rach," Quinn began in the most whiny voice she could, "you don't understand. You were a good girl in high school. I wasn't. I know she is planning something dastardly."

"Do I need to remind you of my Run, Joey Run video?"

"Please don't. That was horrendous."

"I'm hurt you would say that about my first foray into music videos."

"It was only kidding babe. You know I love everything you do. I would watch that music video a thousand times if it would make you happy. Now that is true love right there."

"How kind. Lucky for you I have a copy of it somewhere in the house." Rachel started laughing when she say the look of horror on Quinn's face.

"Can we watch it?" Lily asked completely unaware of the background of the video.

"Absolutely not." Quinn replied so fast that Rachel was afraid the blonde was going to crash the car. Rachel turned around and saw the extremely disappointed look on Lily's face. Never one to be able to say no to a sad face, Rachel immediately crumbled.

"It's okay honey. We can watch it without your Mom. She's just a party pooper anyway." Quinn rolled her eyes at how silly her wife was being. Quinn was not a party pooper, as Rachel put it, she was simply attempting to protect her wife from the constant teasing the video would undoubtedly elicit. Just remembering what happened the first time the video was played made Quinn shudder. Lily turned to her brother and smiled. It seemed that Jaime would be paying her little siblings a lot sooner than she thought. Lily and Hunter high fived as silently as they could in celebration.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jaime saw the car leave the end of the street, she dived for the phone. Jaime could only count on an hour at the most. That meant there was absolutely no time to waste. The young girl pulled out the list of contacts from its hiding place underneath the couch cushion. Randomly picking a number, Jaime dialed a number.<p>

"Hello," a voice said once the phone was picked up.

"Hi, is this Santana Lopez?" Jaime asked a little concerned that she dialed the wrong number.

"No, this is Brittany. Who is this?" Brittany replied with her usual bubbliness.

"Um, this is Jaime Berry. I guess I have the wrong number then."

"No silly," Brittany replied before Jaime could hang up, "Santana is here. I'm just not her."

Jaime was struck by how simple Brittany's comment was but also that it was very true. "So, could I speak with Santana?"

"Absolutely Jaime Berry." Jaime could here Brittany calling for Santana and letting her know she had a phone call.

"Hello," a much angrier voice said into the phone.

"Is this Santana Lopez?"

"Who wants to know?"

"It's Jaime Berry. I believe you know my parents Quinn and Rachel Berry."

"Oh no not another one," Santana whined into the phone like it would make Jaime's voice suddenly disappear.

"So I take it you don't talk to my parents all that often then?"

"Just kidding Jaime. I was there when you were born and let me tell you, that was an unholy site. So what's up kiddo."

"Alright, I'm just gonna get straight to the point."

"Are you sure you're related to Berry then? Don't you want to give me a nice little warm-up monologue?"

"Calm down Lopez."

"That is definitely the Quinn in you."

"Before you interrupt me again let me get this out. I am looking for dirt on my parents. You went to high school with them and were in the same club. So what do you know?"

Santana started busting up laughing once Jaime ended her spiel. "I know lots kiddo. Where do you want me to start?"

"Unfortunately, we have to make it quick. Everyone is grocery shopping so I don't have enough time to go really in depth. How about you just tell me how you found out my parents were together." Jaime was hoping that this would lead to a very embarrassing story about her parents.

"I can do that." Santana laughed to herself when she thought of how similar Jaime was to a younger version of Quinn.

_Flashback – March 2012_

_Santana marched up to Quinn and dragged her into the closest girls' bathroom. There were a few freshmen staring at the pair until Santana shot them one of the most frightening glares she had even given anyone. The freshmen girls ran out of the bathroom like it had suddenly been set on fire. Once the other girls left, Santana locked the bathroom door so they would have the room to themselves. "Alright Tubbers, spill," Santana demanded while she blocked the door so Quinn would be cornered._

"_I don't know what you mean Santana" Quinn attempted to feign innocence but her eyes shifted around wildly and betrayed her._

"_You always were a shitty liar. You know exactly what I mean."_

"_Nope, I have absolutely no idea. Now that we settled that, how about we get out of here and go to class."_

"_Yeah right Blondie. What are you doing with Man-Hands?"_

"_Don't call her that!" Quinn yelled at Santana completely losing her cool._

"_See, I knew you would start talking eventually."_

"_Since you are clearly not going to let me go until I tell you, I will. But only if you keep your mouth shut while I am speaking."_

"_God you even sound like the midget now."_

"_I mean it Santana."_

"_Alright, alright. Calm down. I promise to be quiet. You happy now?"_

"_Very. So as you and everyone else in this school knows, Rachel and I are friends." Quinn attempted to push Santana out of the way so she could unlock the door and leave. Unfortunately, the shorter girl quickly pushed her friend back and resumed her position of guarding the door._

"_Nice try Q. What's really going on? I thought we were friends? You know you can tell me anything."_

"_Wow sappy moment from Santana. Scrapbook moment here."_

"_Listen, I just want to make sure that you are okay. I'll leave you alone once you tell me."_

"_Fine, fine. Just don't laugh okay. Please."_

"_Scout's honor." Quinn decided to let that one slide since they were having a serious moment. Santana had to be the least honorable person Quinn knew._

"_So, Rachel and I have been hanging a lot since the start of the school year right. Anyway, in January, like right after we got back from break, we were in the library like usual and then out of nowhere BAM! She just kissed me. It was awesome."_

"_That's it? You guys just kissed and nothing else."_

"_Well no. I mean now we are like dating and stuff."  
><em>

"_What the hell kind of answer is that Fabray? We are 'like dating and stuff;' so eloquent."_

"_I asked her out and now she's my girlfriend. Is that a better answer your highness?"_

"_Yes it is. Does your mom know?"_

"_I haven't told her yet. Rachel hasn't told her parents yet either. We were kind of keeping it quiet."_

"_You have to tell everyone. Everyone in Glee and your mom too."_

"_No, I don't"_

"_Yes, you do"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes! Because if you don't then I will and it is gonna end bad for you. I am the champion of spinning things so people look bad. So, grow a pair Fabray and tell people." Quinn gave Santana a dirty look then marched out the bathroom to start baring her soul to the Glee club._

_End Flashback_

"And that's what happened," Santana said once she finished the story.

"That's it? There was no inappropriate behavior? No getting their mack on?"

"Why would you want to hear about your parents making out? They're my friends and everything but just the thought of them together gives me chills."

"Hello, I live with them. Do you know how many times I have walked in on the making out in the living room? So many I lost track years ago. I want dirt on them so I can get out of chores and stuff."

"Very clever." There was a muffled conversation and suddenly Brittany was on the phone again.

"Hi Jaime, San told me you wanted to hear a story about how I found your parents liked each other." Before Jaime could say anything, Brittany was off telling her tale.

_Flashback – September 2000_

_It was the first day of first grade for Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. Rachel was sitting in the front of the class lining up all of her pencils on the desk. Santana and Brittany were the next people to walk into the classroom. As usual, they were walking with linked pinkies and sat next to each other a couple of rows behind Rachel. A few minutes passed with Santana and Brittany whispering to each other while Rachel continued to set up her desk. _

_Outside of the classroom a young blonde girl was walking through the hallways with her parents. She was clinging tightly to her mother's hand hoping to quell the nauseous feeling in her stomach. The first day of school was Quinn's least favorite day of the year. It was immediately followed by going to the dentist and visiting her Aunt who smelled like cats. Quinn hugged her parents goodbye and then bravely walked into the classroom. Once she made it through the threshold, Quinn immediately looked eyes with the one and only Rachel Berry. _

_Quinn felt drawn to this girl and simply assumed it was because she wanted to be friends. The blonde took a seat next to the very organized brunette and gave her the brightest smile she could. _

"_Are you excited for our first day at school? Personally I am but I am also slightly nervous," Rachel said in an attempt to make conversation with the latest student to come in the room. Quinn started to giggle at how much Rachel said when he she had such a simple point._

"_I'm both I guess." Quinn replied and smiled back at Rachel. It looked like it would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. The two girls continued to chat together waiting for the rest of the students to arrive._

_Brittany was watching the whole interaction since she only wanted to be friends with everyone. She saw the way that Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other and how easily they got along. It was just like how she and Santana acted. Brittany knew that she and Santana would be together forever. _

_For the rest of the day Quinn and Rachel were inseparable. They played together at recess, shared their lunches, and talked every chance they got. By the end of the day they had both thought they had found a friend for life._

_The next day did not go as well. Quinn still sat right next to Rachel but did not say a word to her. At one point the point to Quinn's pencil broke while they were working on math problems. Rachel noticed the mishap and attempted to hand Quinn a new pencil. Naturally the pencil had gold stars all over it. Quinn sneered at Rachel and then pushed the pencil away. That small action effectively started a war between the two girls that would not get resolved for years._

_At recess, Quinn approached Brittany and Santana to see if they could all play together. Once they decided that they wanted to use jump-ropes, Santana scampered off to get the equipment. Brittany was not going to let this opportunity by so she quickly started to accost Quinn with questions. "Why were you mean to Rachel today?"_

"_Because she's weird." Quinn snapped back at Brittany._

"_But Rachel's really nice Quinn. I don't see why you had to be mean to her."_

"_Because my Daddy told me she was weird."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_He said Rachel was Jewish and that Jews aren't honest when it comes to money. And he said that she had two dads and no mom. I asked why that was bad."_

"_What did he say Q?"_

"_He said that two boys or two girls couldn't be together cause God didn't like that. He said it was a sin. Then he said I couldn't be friends with Rachel anymore."_

"_Then why did you sit next to her?"_

_"Cause I really like and I feel really bad for having to be mean."_

_End Flashback_

"So that is when I knew that your parents were going to end up together." Brittany ended her story with the story book ending.

"Wait. My parents didn't get along at one point in their history together. Oh that is golden. They act like they have been married since they were born." Jaime was planning on incorporating this tidbit into a conversation in the near future.

"Oh yeah they weren't always nice. In fact, ..." Brittany was just about to go into another story when all Jaime could hear was what sounded like a struggle for the phone. Muffled and in the background were shouts of "give it to me" and "I wasn't finished yet."

"Well," Santana said after she clearly won the wrestling competition, "it was lovely speaking to you Jaime but Brittany and I have very important things to attend to that we previously forget about. Yes, things. So, speak again soon."

Santana hung up the phone with a loud click and Jaime was left to voice her question to no one. "When weren't they nice other times?"

* * *

><p>Quinn was standing in front of the cooler full of ice cream in the grocery store next to Hunter and Lily. The three were currently arguing over which was the best flavor of ice cream.<p>

"Hunter, Lily, as your parent. I am instructing you in the ways of ice cream." At this comment Hunter and Lily burst out into giggles. Quinn shot them a smile before continuing, "the best ice cream flavor is obviously chocolate chip cookie dough."

"No, Mom. We got that flavor last week and the week before that. Can't we get something else?" Hunter was attempting to make a valid argument while Lily was going with the basic consistently nod the head in agreement plan.

"Then what do you propose we get sweetheart? You know your Mama is only going to let us get one." Quinn was going to get her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream but she was willing to hear other arguments. Lily and Hunter turned away from their mother and whispered amongst themselves.

"We've decided that we want Mint Chocolate Chip." Lily spoke up for both herself and her brother. It was at this comment that Rachel finally returned to her family wheeling the grocery cart in front of her. The cart was so overladen with food that Rachel was barely visible behind it. Rachel just stood by and watched as her supposedly adult wife argued with her children. After two minutes of watching the argument go from a civilized conversation to having Quinn put her fingers in her ears and humming, Rachel decided it was time to end the discussion.

"Alright that's enough now." Rachel cut in and was visibly annoyed with her family. She picked up both the ice creams and placed them in the cart. "That's everything. Let's go check out." Rachel marched away from her family and left the cart for Quinn to push. It was her punishment for acting like a child.

Quinn waited until Rachel went around the corner. She turned to her children and said, "I told you that would work." The three burst into peals of laughter and headed off after Rachel.

* * *

><p>The ride home from the grocery store was relatively uneventful for the Berry family. At least it was until Quinn plugged her iPod into the stereo system. One of Quinn's favorite bands came on and there was a two millisecond pause before Rachel and Quinn decided to rock out to the song.<p>

_Never wanna stand up for myself_

_Never wanna get in the way, I said it_

_I don't know what the plan is, _

_But you can share with me, 'cause I'll _

_Be listening here, _

_To everything you say, I won't turn away_

_And I will listen, open up my heart and_

_I must say that I love you, so_

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known_

_Every day is a battle I face_

_Strange life i live but its what you've decided_

_I'll give it all into your hands, _

_Do what you will with me, and oh_

_I'll smile when you speak_

_Remember all those times I was hoping for something_

_And shaking my head from all I have done_

_But you never left me_

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known_

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known_

_Give it up for you, I would give it up for you_

_I would give it up for you, I'd do anything for you_

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known_

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before _

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known_

_I have fallen in love_

_I have fallen in love_

_I have fallen in love_

* * *

><p>When everyone got back from grocery shopping it seemed that Quinn could not get into the house fast enough. She pushed the door the open with an unnecessary amount of force just to find Jaime sitting on the couch watching a movie while she chomped on some popcorn.<p>

"Oh hey Mom," Jaime began trying to continue to look innocent. "How was the shopping?"

"It was good. How is the movie?" Quinn was trying to see if Jaime had just turned on the show or if she really was just watching a movie the whole time they were gone.

"It's been okay so far. But it is only like twenty minutes in so I don't think I can accurately judge it quite yet." Jaime's comment made Quinn very suspicious. The only time her oldest daughter would ramble was when she was guilty of something.

"Can you help bring stuff in from the car please." Jaime nodded her head and headed out of the house to bring in a few grocery bags. Quinn decided to take this opportunity to figure out what her daughter was up to while everyone was away. She walked around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary. Eventually Quinn's eyes landed on the telephone. Quinn picked it up and clicked a few buttons until she was able to see the numbers for the last few calls. "Santana," Quinn says out loud while her grip on the phone tightens. There was no telling what Santana had told Jaime. Unfortunately for Quinn and Rachel, Santana had a lot of dirt on the pair.

* * *

><p>Hunter and Lily were handing bags to their mama and sister from the back of the car. After they watched Rachel walk into the house, the youngest children pulled Jaime aside to tell her their good news. "Guess what we found out." Lily began to tease her older sister.<p>

"It better be good if you want that money."

"Oh trust us," Hunter cut in, "it is like a cove of awesomeness."

"Cove of awesomeness? You have been hanging out with Mom way too much," Jaime teased her little brother. "Alright hurry and spill before Mom comes outside."

"When Mama was younger she made some kind of music video and Mom said it is really bad. There are probably other movies like that too."

"Actually, that's great. I made a phone call and it didn't turn out to have as much information as I wanted." Jaime grabbed a few bags of groceries and then started to head into the house with her younger siblings. "Now I just need to find the movies."

Lily smiled at her sister and said, "We already got that figured out. Mama said we could watch the music video even though Mom said no."

"Excellent. Now all I have to do is watch Mama and see where she got the movie from. You I never did understand why they hid them in the first place." Everyone finished bringing in the groceries and put away the food. Jaime decided it was too early to ask her parents to see the music video. That would have to wait until another day.

* * *

><p>The kids had gone to bed so Quinn and Rachel were lounging together in the living room. Quinn was clearly agitated since she kept shifting around in her seat.<p>

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked because she was growing concerned with how odd Quinn was behaving.

"Jaime called Santana." Rachel gasped over-dramatically as if it was the end of the world. "This a bigger deal than you think Rach. Santana knows a lot of bad stuff about us."

Rachel was silent for a minute as all the memories of Santana catching them in compromising positions flashed through her mind. "Well, this may be more serious than I thought. How about we just give Santana a call and find out what she told Jaime." Rachel reached for the phone and was about to dial when it was snatched out of her hand. Quinn quickly dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey Britt, it's Quinn. Can I talk to Santana real quick?" Quinn was attempting to hid her boiling rage at her old friend since she considered Brittany an innocent bystander. "Santana Lopez! What the hell did you tell my daughter?" Quinn shouted into the phone as soon as Santana said hello.

"Nice to hear from you Q. Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" Santana laid the sarcasm on thick since she knew it would irritate the blonde and irritating Quinn was Santana's favorite past time.

"I know she called you so just tell me what you told her."

"Oh calm down. Jaime wanted to know how I found out about you and the midget being together. I just told her about how I cornered you in the bathroom and made you come out to everyone."

"Well thanks for bringing up that memory. It was probably one of the most uncomfortable days of my life. Don't call Rachel a midget. Her height is perfectly normal. Did Britt tell her anything?"

"Yeah something about you not using a pencil from Rachel or something. I dunno. She was about to tell Jaime all about you guys fighting in high school but I took the phone away."

"Thanks S." Quinn seemed to have calmed down considerably once she knew what the phone conversation was about. "You coming to the Glee reunion?"

"Yup. Listen, I gotta go. Britt wants to have sexytimes. Talk to you later Q." Santana hung up the phone and Quinn just shook her head. It used to bother her how often she had to hear about Santana and Brittany getting it on. Now, she seemed to be immune to the ridiculous amount of information the two shared.

"So what did you find out babe?" Rachel asked. She was slightly concerned now that Jaime had found out something worse than making out in a library.

"Jaime was asking about how Santana found out about us. This is starting to become a serious problem."

"Honey, stop worrying about it. Let's watch a movie. It will get your mind off the whole Jaime snooping around thing."

"Do I get to pick?" Quinn asked in her most pitiful voice and gave Rachel the saddest look she could muster.

"Fine but no horror."

"Awesome. We're watching Rocky Horror." Rachel rolled her eyes. Of course Quinn would pick something with horror in the title even if it was not a scary movie. Rachel popped the movie into the player and cuddled up next to Quinn. Once the movie started playing the pair were singing along and had forgotten their worries. At the same time, Jaime was in her room making lists of questions to ask her contact list and plotting ways for her brother and sister to collect more information.


End file.
